


Stronger: Wanna Get Naughty

by team_mcmahon86



Series: Stronger Than Yesterday [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: *Companion piece to Stronger than Yesterday*  Stephanie always had a secret past when it came to the Divas. It had been long sense buried and in the past. Until the day Ajay Reso signs her WWE contract and Nikki Bella makes her return to the WWE.





	Stronger: Wanna Get Naughty

Wanna Get Naughty:

Companion piece to Stronger Than Yesterday

Volume one: Dirty

Main pairings: Stephanie/Ajay

Stephanie/Triple H

Triple H/Ajay

Seth/Ajay

Seth/Stephanie

Triple H/Seth

Rated M for Mature

Eventual smut

Based off of Dirty

****

One

Dirty, Filthy, Nasty, you nasty

WWE Headquarters

Stamford Connecticut

2009

Ajay was a bundle of nerves as she paced the length of the waiting room on the executive level of WWE Headquarters. A place she thought she would never in a million years be. Not because she was talented, she was. It was because she never wanted to be in her older brothers shadow. But now things have changed, she had changed. And the changes and the depression that she had been in made her want to take the leap. And it didn't help any that her older brother, his best friend and her on again off again boyfriend had all talked her into going to the meeting. None of them like the sad, meek side of Ajay, they wanted the sassy trouble making Ajay that they were use too.

And on top of things, everything else in her life got stale and boring and that was including her sex life. Something that when Adam found out, offered to take of the problem. She had declined at first but the longer things went on the more unhappy and depressed she got and the more she wanted to take him up on the offer. But she didn't.

Yet.

If things got much worse then she was going to take him up on that offer.

"Ashton?" A soft voice asked shaking her out of her thoughts. "Hi I am Tiffany, Mrs Levesque's assistant she wanted me to bring you back to her office." Ajay nodded her head and fussed with the hem of her skirt, "Lead the way." "Don't be nervous. Stephanie and Paul aren't how they are on screen.' "I have met Paul before my older brother Jay and his best friend Adam worked with him before and when I use to come out and visit them when I wasn't wrestling myself." Tiffany nodded her head, "And Stephanie?" "I have only ever seen her in passing and really she kind of scares me." "Don't worry about that Ashton, outside of the ring, she is a sweet lady." Ajay nodded her head and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and shook her head seeing the message on the screen from Amy, "Good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't do ;) "

A small smile formed on her face, the former Xtreme Diva was the only one that knew of her crush on the Billion Dollar princess. She shook her head quickly before sending a quick reply and pocketing the phone again. "They are right through there. Good luck." Tiffany said motioning to the adjarred door of the office. "Thank you." Ajay grinned before fussing with her skirt and jacket and going into the office. Paul Levesque grinned from where he was sitting opposite of his wife, "The infamous Ashton Reso!" "Hi Paul." She said, "I am not so sure about the infamous part." "No you are. With the way that your brothers and Punk talk about you. It feels like we know you." Stephanie commented as she stood up from the leather chair that was behind the desk and held her hand out to her, "I am Stephanie." "Its nice to meet you." The blonde said shaking her hand.

The billion dollar queen smiled at her ignoring the tingling in her hand. "I feel like I know you with how much your brother, Adam and Jericho talk about you.' "I hope they have only told you the good things and not the bad things.' "Like what kind of bad things?" Paul asked as his wife re-joined him behind the desk. "Oh things that we don't speak of." She grinned already feeling at ease with the married couple. "So I take it my brother told my TNA contract was coming up soon." "He did and we have been told by VInce to offer you nothing short of the sun to get you to sign with us." Paul said, "He has been kicking himself for not signing you when we signed Punk." "We have see some of your matches." "Oh let me guess? Some of them were when I was in Ring Of Honor." "They were. " Stephanie said. "I got away without a lot. Even TNA I do." Ajay said, "They liked the Ring of Honor Ajay, the one that spat into the wind and was fearless. I was told by Amy and Jericho that things would be different in the WWE." "They will be but you can still have control over your character." "Really?" "Yes, we like the whole Canadian Heartbreaker thing you have been doing." Stephanie said, it was true from the matches and promos they had watched the blonde was good and with the right guiding she would be even better.

Ajay chewed on the inside of her cheek, she knew she wanted to do this, she wanted to work with her brother and his best friend. She wanted to be able to tell her kids one day that she wrestled at Wrestlemania and had her wrestlemania moment. "Okay, I will do it." "Just like that?" Stephanie asked snapping her fingers. "Yes just like that.' Ajay returned snapping her own fingers. "I have been in rut and battling depression, things haven't been good in TNA for a long time. And it has always been my dream to work with both Jay and Adam." "We do want you to go to FCW." Paul said eyeing her leary of seeing her infamous hurricane Ajay fits. "I am okay with that. I should mention I do have to have a minor surgery done on my shoulder. I irritated an old shoulder injury in a match I had a couple of weeks ago." "That's fine, we want you healthy."

Ajay nodded her head, "Where do I sign?"


End file.
